Loki's Walks
by fan girl 666
Summary: Its been a year since Thor and Loki returned home and Asgard has finally discovered Loki's visits to Midgard to see Tony. How will Thor and their parents take the news? What does Sif have planned now that she's found out? Read and find out in this sequel to Energizer Loki.


**I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or anything else in story just the plot idea. No yaoi is in this story but there might be mild swearing. **

**This is a sequel to my story 'Energizer Loki', if you have not read it please do so you might not understand some of the stuff that is referenced.**

Loki's Walks

*Asgard*

It was something simply that gave Loki away. One of the guards had been heckling the fallen prince during his shift and had gotten mad when Loki had said nothing. Entering the cell the guard made a move to grab the trickster only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke, he had started yelling moments later to his fellow guards that Loki had escaped and for someone to inform the Allfather.

When Odin had come down to investigate his adoptive son's cell he found Loki sitting on his bed looking confused at his adoptive father's presence. Not wanting to alert Loki to anything Odin had said that he had come down to talk to the man. Surprisingly they had a nice, if not awkward conversation before Odin left ordering the guards that they were to say nothing to Loki about the incident.

Over the year since Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard the royal family had noticed subtle changes in Loki's personality. Frigga, who had tried to talk to her youngest son many times was finally able to break down whatever wall Loki had set up after three months, since then they had been making slow process in mending their relationship.

Odin to was making some progress with Loki, though the trickster still held much anger in him towards the Allfather for lying to him it was much calmer then the raging inferno it had been in the beginning.

Only Thor's relationship with his brother hadn't changed, the man still maintained that they were not brothers and nothing Thor could do or say would change Loki's mind.

'_This is ridiculous,'_ Thor thought bitterly as he made his way to Loki's cell for a surprise visit one evening. _'Sif, Heimdall and the Warrior's Three got a letter of apology from him, yet nothing changes between us.'_

Thor remembered his mother brining his friends and Heimdall letters that Loki had written them six months ago. The Allmother had said that Loki had asked her to deliver them for him once her visit was over; the trickster had said it was their choice to read his letters. Sif had been suspicious and immediately went down to the imprisoned god demanding to know what he was playing at.

"It is an apology Sif." Loki said to the dark haired woman as Thor stood outside the cell listening.

"You do not apologize without good reason Loki, now what are you playing at." Sif had demanded.

"Nothing," Loki said sighing. "I have come to realize that what I did at the time to you and Thor's other friends was wrong. Can you not accept it without graciously without trying to find some darker motive?"

"You are up to something Loki. And when I find out what it is you will be punished like you should have from the beginning." Sif threatened. Thor was about to step in when Loki beat him to it.

"Believe what you will Lady Sif, but please spew your hate somewhere else." Loki said dismissing the woman's threat as if it were nothing.

Sif had just screamed in frustration and walked away, she still hadn't read Loki's letter but when the Warrior's Three did and they also had gone down to talk with Loki.

"Do you mean what you said?" Fandral asked.

"Yes," Loki said knowing what the blonde meant. "I know that we were never truly friends, you only put up with me because I was Thor's brother and he is your friend. I should not have made you all kneel because I was lashing out, I'm sorry."

"You were our friend Loki why do you believe that you weren't?" Volstagg questioned.

"You are all like Thor," Loki said looking at the bearded man. "You were all trained to fight relying on nothing but each other and your strength."

"We trusted you." Hogun said looking at the man sadly.

"But not like you did each other," Loki said looking at the last member of the trio. "I will always a trickster using my magic to help me fight never winning honestly like you and the others."

"You might not have been the strongest Loki but you were the smartest," Fandral said. "We would have died many times if not for your quick thinking and silver tongue."

"Brains and words to not make an Asgardian warrior only strength, we learned these words as children remember." Loki said sadly.

"Is there nothing we can do to change your mind?" Hogun asked.

"No," Loki said shaking his head. "It is best that you except my apology and leave me be."

"No," Volstagg declared alarming the trickster slightly. "I lost a good friend once because of stupidity I will not again, next time I visit Loki I will bring you some better food for us to talk over."

"I to will visit again." Hogun said stubbornly.

"As will I." Fandral agreed giving Loki a large smile.

A small tear rolled down Loki's eye he quickly raised his hand and whipped it away hoping that the other men didn't see it, if they had they said nothing letting Loki keep his pride. Even though Heimdall couldn't come and see Loki in person he sent his thanks with Odin next time he came to visit.

Walking down the last flight of stairs Thor was standing in front of the cell door, nodding at the guard to open it Thor stepped into his brother's prison.

"Brother we must speak." Thor said to Loki who was lying on the bed turned away from him. When Loki said nothing Thor made his way forward.

'_I wonder if he is asleep,'_ remembering how Loki was able to sleep threw his and the Warrior's Three snoring Thor reached his hand out to shake the tricksters shoulder. Thor suddenly stopped his hand mere centimeters from making contact with Loki as the trickster flickered away for a second before becoming solid looking again. _'He's escaped, I need to tell father.'_

Making his way out of the cell Thor told the guard that since his brother was asleep he did not wish to disturb him. Making his way towards the throne room Thor told Odin and Frigga what he had discovered. Odin then made the command to Heimdall to start looking for Loki.

"I left the clone there to not alert Loki." Thor told his parents.

"Wise move my son that may have been why Loki was back in his cell so quickly last time." Odin said remembering the last clone Loki had left behind.

"Do you really think he's gone?" Frigga asked looking nervously at her husband.

"I cannot begin to speculate what goes on through Loki's mind." Odin answered his wife laying one of his hands on her own to give her some small comfort.

"But he was doing so well with all of us why would he escape?" Frigga questioned not understanding her youngest behaviour.

"Mother I'm sure that Loki is just sneaking food from the palace kitchen." Thor said trying to give his mother some small hope of what Loki was doing.

Odin stiffened for a second as if listening to an unseen person. "Heimdall has found him, which is odd enough but he appears to be on Midgard talking to a mortal."

"I will make my way to the Bifrost father," Thor said looking at his father. "We should keep this quiet for the moment so that we do not cause a panic."

"You are right Thor if Loki has escaped then people will call for his life this time when they find out." Odin said honestly as Frigga stiffened next to him looking at her oldest son.

"Be safe my Thor and bring Loki back to us again." Frigga said giving him a hug.

Nodding at his father Thor started to make his way to the Bifrost. None of the royal family noticed the dark shadow just outside the door.

*Bifrost*

"My prince, although capturing Loki is important I do not believe it necessary." Heimdall said once Thor had made it to his side

"My brother is on Midgard making deals with who knows what foe." Thor said looking confused at the gatekeeper

"No my prince he is just talking to a mortal named Tony." Heimdall said

"Tony, as in Tony Stark?" Thor asked as Heimbdall nodded. "I knew he offered to talk to my brother but I did not know that Loki had taken him up on it."

"What is odder is that Loki kept his promise and did not cloak his presence from me." Heimdall said making Thor confused again.

"Heimdall please is there any way you can show me what they are talking about?" Thor asked wondering what his brother and the Man of Iron could have in common.

Heimdall placed his hand on the golden prince's shoulder and suddenly Thor was teleported to the living room where his brother and the Iron Man were sitting.

*Tony's Malibu House*

"-as the ugliest woman you had ever seen." Loki said laughing.

"Worse than the pink dress you put him in?" Tony remembering the pink number the God of Mischief had magicked his brother into.

"Much," Loki said grinning at the memory. "It matched but Thor couldn't stand still long enough for us to get everything together properly, he was the most muscular bride you had ever seen."

"I would pay to see a picture of that, how'd you hide his face?" Tony asked taking a sip of his scotch. "Do women have beards in Asgard?"

"No, we gave him a veil," Loki explained. "Which was a good thing though the giant kept professing the sappiest things you had ever heard; Thor became the color of his cape."

"And where were you during this love fest?" Tony inquired.

"Right there next to him in a gown of my own." Loki said causing Tony to choke a little on his drink.

"You wore a dress to?" Tony asked.

"Yes, though I shape shifted into a woman so it looked much better on me." Loki answered.

"You can do that?" Tony inquired wondering what the trickster would look like as a woman.

"It is easy once you know how," Loki said before his smile dropped a little. "Odin says that I have always been able to do it."

"How's it going up there with you family and all?" Tony asked.

"Better, mother and I talk more then we used to and it seems that Odin and I have come to a fragile peace." Loki explained leaving his brother out.

"And Thor?" Tony asked wondering about the blonde god.

"He is more difficult; I wish to make peace but don't know how." Loki said honestly.

"What are you so scared of." Tony inquired.

"That he will become arrogant like he was before his banishment and hate me for my heritage." Loki answered.

"You know he doesn't care about that." Tony said remembering how they'd talked about Loki's heritage before when Tony had been able to convince Loki to show him his Joutun form he had told the trickster.

'_You turn blue, get red eyes and can make things cold big deal. Look even though you might not be considered a _giant_ in whatever land you come from you defiantly make up for your size with a big presence.'_

"But he seems to be forcing himself to accept it." Loki said sadly looking down into his water.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"He calls me brother all the time." Loki confessed.

"That's his way of showing he still loves you." Tony said.

"And I don't understand why," Loki said slightly frustrated. "After all I did if he is not mad at me I could understand that. When we reunited on the cliff he told me to come home, I didn't know where that was though."

"So you want him to be mad at you?" Tony asked not understanding 'Loki Logic' as he called it.

"I want him to call me by my name," Loki said. "Not to show me a false front. I want him to tell me how he really feels."

"And if he hates you?" Tony asked.

"Then at least he is finally being honest about it." Loki answered looking sad again.

"What if he tells you that he still loves you?" Tony inquired.

"Then, like the advice you gave me with my family and the people I hurt I will try to move on." Loki said simply.

"Do you still love him?" Tony asked wondering how Loki felt about Thor.

"I love who he has become, at first I couldn't accept it but I am glad now that his arrogance has dropped," Loki said giving a small smile again. "He will make a great king when the time comes."

"Still a little arrogant though." Tony said

"It comes with the territory of being a prince." Loki said giving the mortal a haughty look.

"And what of Jane Foster, Tony asked suddenly. "You've told me how she helped Thor. Do you still want to visit her?"

"Yes, but not as Loki," the god said getting a far off look in his eyes. "I have hurt her and her friends to much for her to believe anything I say. Someday though I would like to meet her and say thank you for all she has done."

"Speaking of people you've hurt, Hawkeye and Eric finally read there notes." Tony said changing the subject.

"And?" Loki asked looking slightly nervous

"Well their still not sure how I got them," Tony said remembering Widow and Hawkeye chasing his around demanding to know where he had gotten the notes. "They said though that if you showed up again doing super villain stuff they won't forgive you."

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting?" Loki inquired.

"Maybe," Tony answered. "You ok with people knowing you've been coming down here?"

"I worry about only one thing now, my past coming back to get me." Loki said cryptically.

"One day I'll get that story out you." Tony said vowing silently to himself that he would make it happen, even if he had to hog tie Loki.

"Maybe one day," Loki said looking at a clock behind Tony and realizing the time. "I should be leaving the guard will be changing soon and I don't want to alert people to my clone."

"Alright," Tony said getting up to follow Loki to the balcony. "I should tell you that I'll be at the Tower for the next three months, so if you want to visit go there."

"Thank you Tony," Loki said giving the billionaire a large smile. "I will see you next time."

*Bifrost Bridge*

Heimdall removed his hand from Thor's shoulder; a single tear fell from the blonde god's eye at the scene he had just witnessed.

"Do you know how long this has been going on?" Thor asked.

"I would guess since the first guard found Loki's clone my prince." Heimdall answered.

"Why did you not say anything?" Thor inquired.

"At first it was because Loki returned of his own free will," Heimdall started to explain. "Then when your mother brought me his note he told me of his 'walks' promising me that he would not do any harm to Midgard and would not hide his presence as a gesture of good faith. However if he was out and it was discovered I could tell everyone where he was."

"You believed him?" Thor asked flabbergasted at the trust Heimdall had put into Loki's promise.

"Your brother is known for using his silver tongue and deals to get what he wants, this was just a promise that if I did not alert your father to what he was doing he would always come back." Heimdall answered

"How did he convince you that it was true?" Thor inquired.

"Much like when you played hide and seek on Midgard Loki swore a promise and wear's magical bracelets as proof." Heimdall said reminding Thor of the 'game' he had played on Midgard with Loki and his friends.

"Thank you my friend for believing in Loki," Thor said giving the taller man a grateful smile. "I must now go inform mother and the Allfather of this development."

*Throne Room*

"Loki has been going to talk to a mortal?" Frigga asked confused.

"Yes Tony Stark the Iron Man once demanded that Loki be allowed to stay on Midgard to make right what he done wrong," Thor explained remembering the mortal avid demands to the Director of SHIELD. "He was unable to convince the other Midgardian protectors that it would be a good idea."

"And Heimdall knew of Loki leaving and said nothing?" Odin said looking a little angry.

"Yes, as long as Loki came back Heimdall would tell us nothing," Thor said defending the man's reasoning. "Loki even kept his presence unmasked so that we could find him."

"How long as this been going on?" Odin demanded.

"Heimdall said it started when the guard found a clone in Loki's cell all those months ago." Thor explained what the gatekeeper had told him.

"Odin though Loki has been leaving his cell perhaps we should let it continue." Frigga said shocking her husband and son.

"My queen what are you saying? Loki is breaking his sentence." Odin argued.

"Yes but has he not been getting better," Frigga said looking at her husband. "He talks to you and I now about what happened. He has made peace with Heimdall and the Warrior's Three perhaps we should allow these 'walks' of his to continue if they reap such good fortune."

"Loki should have come to us in the first place." Odin insisted.

"As I recall Thor was banished, you were in the Odinsleep and I was more worried about the two of you then I was him." Frigga said coldly reminding Odin of the parts they had all played in Loki's first disappearance.

"Father, Tony Stark told me before I left Midgard then when people find out they are adopted they lash out," Thor said telling him of what the mortal had explained to him. "Loki has done that and found a friend he can talk to about it; I beg you please allow it to continue."

Odin mulled over the pros and cons of Loki's leaves from prison and sighed. "Fine, but we say nothing of this to Loki or the people."

"Why should we not tell Loki that we are aware Odin?" Frigga asked confused.

"As you said he has been getting better, perhaps we should let him tell us of these visits to Midgard when he is ready." Odin said acting like a father and not a king for the first time.

Suddenly the doors of the throne room burst open and a guard ran in. "Allfather Lady Sif caught Loki trying to escape. He has been subdued but injured we have already called for Eir."

"What!" Three people yelled rushing out of the room heading towards the healing chambers.

*Loki's Cell Same Time As The Throne Room*

Loki nudged himself through a small hole in the wall. Even though it was hard to squeeze through the stones it was worth it if Loki was able to go talk to his friend. _'I should work on making a hole in the door it would be so much easier.'_

Dropping to the floor the small black bug turned back into Loki who quickly vanished his clone unaware to the presence in his cell.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Sif said alerting Loki to her presence.

"Sif, what are you doing here?" Loki asked wondering how she knew to come here.

"The better question Loki is what were you doing outside?" Sif said backing Loki into the wall with her sword.

"N-nothing just stretching me legs." Loki answered back taking care to avoid the sharp blade.

"And making plans to conquer Asgard again?" Sif accused.

"No, I have no interest in that now." Loki said honestly.

"You lie Loki," Sif said using her arm to pin Loki's throat to the wall. "That's all you've ever done, but I can see through your lies and straight to monstrous heart."

"I am not a monster." Loki said remembering Tony's words telling him that he wasn't a monster.

"You are a Frost Giant they are all monster," Sif said pressing down a little harder with her arm. "Just because you weren't raised by them doesn't make it untrue Loki Laufeyson."

"That man was not my father." Loki yelled.

"So you are trying to trick Odin into taking you back," Sif said smirking thinking she had caught the trickster. "Will you kill him as well?"

"NO!" Loki yelled using his magic to push Sif back slamming her into the cell door. "I don't know who Odin is to me anymore but I do not wish him dead."

"Then Thor is your target kill him and Odin will have no choice but to put you on the throne." Sif accused again standing up and making her way back to the trickster.

"Thor is … Thor is my brother and I do not wish him hurt either, now please leave." Loki said closing his eyes for just a moment trying to collect himself.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach alerted his to something being wrong. Opening his eyes again and looking down he saw that Sif's sword had been thrust into his body by the woman.

"I told you that next time you would be punished like you were meant to be in the first place." Sif said as Loki started to slide down the wall.

"Hey Prince Loki food's her-," One of the guards said entering the cell and seeing the scene before him. "By the Allfather Lady Sif what have you done?!"

"He was trying to escape I had to subdue him," Sif lied. "Go get Eir we wouldn't want the prince dying."

The guard turned to run doing as he was told, what Sif hadn't counted on was him being so fast and alerting another guard to tell the royal family about what had happened so quickly. Looking down at the bleeding man Sif only smirked thinking she had won.

"Tell your daughter hello for me."

*Eir's Healing Chamber*

Thor stood next to his mother comforting her as Odin paced in front of them waiting for Eir to come out of the room, suddenly the Warrior's Three burst through the door.

"Is it true?" Volstagg asked.

"Did Loki try to escape?" Fandral inquired about the situation.

"How hurt is he?" Hogun questioned looking worried for Loki.

"We have not heard anything yet but I can tell you that Loki was not trying to escape." Thor said looking at his friends.

"What?" The Warrior's Three said together confused.

"My son has been sneaking out to talk to a mortal he met on Midgard without our knowledge to talk." Odin explained.

"Why would he do that?" Hogun wondered.

"We would have listened." Fandral said.

"Did he not trust us?" Volstagg asked looking sad.

"Though I cannot speculate the why I believe that it was because my son needed an outsider to talk to," Frigga said to the men. "Someone who may not influenced by knowing him for a great many years."

"Is this mortal the one who caused the change in Loki?" Hogun asked.

"Yes," Thor answered. "Tony Stark the Iron Man was one of the people who helped me defeat Loki on Midgard."

"Wouldn't he and Loki have bad history together then?" Volstagg asked confused about why Loki would have gone to someone who had defeated him.

"No, I have told you of Loki's pranks and illness on Midgard," Thor said as the three men nodded. "Tony Stark was the one to help him; I believe Loki was able to trust him after that."

"I would like to meet this Tony Stark then one day to offer him my thanks in getting our friend back." Fandral said giving a small smile.

Both Hougun and Volstagg agreed as Sif then walked into the room looking quite pleased with herself. "Allfather what do you plan to do now that Loki has proven untrustworthy?"

"The only one here who has proven untrustworthy is you Lady Sif," Frigga hissed at the woman. "You may have killed my son."

"Forgive me Allmother but your son was attempting to escape." Sif said defending her false actions.

"He was doing no such thing, he was returning to his cell." Frigga angrily said.

"Loki should not have been out of that cell in the first place I acted in the best interest of Asgard." Sif said without shame.

"Who are you to act upon the interest of Asgard?" Odin asked looking at the woman furiously. "I am not only Allfather but Loki's father, my wife and I make the decision regarding him not you."

"Your son is a danger to all the realms and should have been killed when he was brought back." Sif said to the Allfather causing the people in the room to suck in a sharp breathe.

"Sif you will be silent Loki has done nothing wrong since he returned," Thor said glaring at the woman who was his friend. "He accepted his punishment with dignity what further punishment should we lay down upon him."

"Death for one," Sif said without remorse. "He is a Frost Giant, he may play at being Asgardian but he never truly will be one of us."

"No you are not truly an Asgardian Sif," Odin said calmly. "I strip you of your title and sentence you to an eternity in the deepest cell for your crime."

"Allfather please he is a danger," Sif pleaded not understanding why nobody could see the truth about Loki. "He will destroy us all just like the prophecies say."

"Those prophecies may or may not come true," Odin said dismissing the prophecy's a mad sorcerer had once made when Loki was but a small child. "It is by our choices that we decide if they will come to pass."

Two of the guards grabbed Sif's upper arms and started dragging the protesting woman away. Eir entered the room not to long after. "Such noisy people out here this is a place of healing not fighting."

"Please Eir how if my son." Frigga asked looking at the woman fearing the worst.

"He still has the greatest luck I have ever seen when it comes to wounds," Eir said giving the Allmother a smile. "He will be fine if he lets himself heal properly."

"May we see him?" Odin asked.

"Far be it for me to keep family away, but know that he is resting," Eir said opening the door to the room she had just come out of. "He should awaken within a couple of days, his magic had already started to heal him when the guards brought him in, he'll just need to time regain it."

Frigga was the first in the room checking Loki over herself like most mothers would, smoothing his hair back from his forehead she gave him a kiss whispering to him. "You are going to turn my hair white someday Loki."

Odin placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat in a chair Eir had placed near the bed looking over his younger son. Thor and the Warrior's Three stood on the other side staring down at the dark haired god thankful for the tricksters magic. They all stayed like that for a while before Odin left to go take care of Sif, the Warrior's Three decided to join him well Thor and Frigga stood guard over the youngest of their family.

*2 Days Later*

Loki moaned slightly wincing at the pain he felt in his abdominal. Opening his eyes slightly he saw not the familiar walls of his cell but instead the walls of one of Eir's healing room. _'Why am I he- SIF!'_

Sitting up quickly Loki hunched over at the pain that coursed through him as a result, looking down Loki saw bandages wrapped around his middle.

"I see your awake now br-Loki." A voice said to his side, Loki turned his head and saw Thor sitting in a chair.

"How?" Loki said hoarsely.

"Here have some water," Thor said pouring his brother a glass and handing it to him. "As for your question one of the guards entered your cell to deliver your meal and found you injured with Sif and alerted Eir."

"Why haven't I been moved back to my cell then?" Loki asked lying back on the bed placing the water on a small table next to him.

"Eir would probably throw a fit for one that woman is scary when she wants to be," Thor said reminding Loki of the time she had yelled at Odin and gotten away with it. "As to your cell, since it is no longer safe the Allfather has decided to move you to one of the towers."

'_A tower, well that will make getting to Tony much easier.'_ Loki thought remembering that all the towers had a window of some sort that he could fly in and out of if he shifted into a bird. _'I should tell Thor what happened unless Sif already has.'_

"Thor I must confess I have been leaving my cell to go to Midgard," Loki confessed looking at Thor. "That is why Sif injured me she found me coming back and started accusing me of treachery."

"I know," Thor answered back enjoying the slight look of shock on his younger brother's face. "We found out about your 'walks' before you came back."

"We?" Loki inquired.

"Yes father, mother and I," Thor explained looking down at the bracelets on his brother's wrists. "Heimdall told us of your promise."

Loki just lay their shocked not understanding why Thor hadn't come down to Midgard to retrieve him when he discovered the truth. "I do not understand."

"I went to visit you that night and discovered your clone," Thor started to explain. "I told father and then Heimdall told us where you were and I was going to go get you when he stopped me."

"Why would he do that?" Loki asked

"I believe that your bracelets had something to do with it now it's my turn," Thor said face turning serious. "Why do you believe that I am forcing myself to love you?"

"Because after all that I have done you should." Loki said honestly.

"Loki after you … died I went into your chambers to try and understand, do you know what I found?" Thor asked as Loki shook his head. "I found the room of a stranger we said we were close but looking around your room I found that to be false."

"I don't understand." Loki said.

"You had books on subjects I never heard about, plans on how to better Asgard, weapons designs it was nothing like the room of the young boy I had grown up with," Thor said remembering some of the things he had found. "It made me weep because I had let my arrogance blind me to who you became."

"It's not your fault Thor I let the Frost Giants in." Loki protested.

"Only because I would have destroyed Asgard had you not." Thor announced now knowing it to be true.

"And when you discovered that I was alive?" Loki asked.

"I was so angry at you," Thor said watching Loki's eyes go wide before quickly explaining. "I didn't understand why you just hadn't come home and I let my pain blind me to your own anger."

"Thor I killed people I tried to subjugate an entire realm," Thor flinched slightly at his brother's confession. "Why do you still want me as your brother?"

"Because I love you Loki," Thor confessed looking into his brother's green eyes trying to convey all his feelings. "When the guard told us that you had been injured my heart stopped I thought that I would lose you for a third time, before we had a chance to work out our problems."

"We can't go back to how it was before Thor, we've changed too much." Loki said sadly remembering how much simpler things were when they were young

"I know," Thor said. "Maybe we can work together at fixing what was broken long ago."

"I would like that …. brother." Loki said giving the blonde a small smile.

Thor just smiled back at his younger sibling, although it would be hard Thor hoped that one day like his mother and father he too could someday have a better relationship with Loki. Frigga just smiled to herself from in front of the door before walking away letting her sons get reacquainted with each other.

*1 Month Later STARK Tower*

"Wow so you and Thor are good now?" Tony asked as Loki finished his story of what happened since if past visit.

"Yes, though we still fight sometimes neither of us reach for our weapons anymore." Loki said honestly taking a small sip of water.

"And the Sif woman what happened to her?" Tony inquired.

"She is locked in my old cell under maximum security." Loki answered looking a little smug as Tony raised his scotch in thanks to Odin for the woman's punishment.

"So since the family drama has all cooled down are they cool with you still coming to visit?" Tony asked raising one of his eyebrows watching through the window as distant thunder clouds came closer to his tower.

"I knew I forgot to tell Thor something before I left." Loki said.

The End

***Author's Note***

**So tell me what did you all think of my sequel to Energizer Loki? After finishing this I have a great deal more respect for writers who can write like 20+ pages for a chapter I barely made it to 14 before my inspiration died.**

**I know that Sif isn't a bad guy but for the purpose of my story and family bonding someone had to be. Plus I just don't like her, so Loki cut her hair he got her a wig, who cares if it turned black just move on. Plus I think the story went that the dwarfs wanted Loki's head for the wig and some other gifts but he used his mastery of words to trick them he got his mouth sown such because of it I think he suffered enough.**

**Please don't forget to review they help feed the author and the author's inspiration.**


End file.
